


A Sticky Situation

by LeftHandersRule



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Breakfast, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Miles is a flirt, Miles is shocked, Morning Kisses, No Sex, No Smut, Pancakes, Syrup, Waylon is just trying to make breakfast, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftHandersRule/pseuds/LeftHandersRule
Summary: Miles gets a tasty idea when he sees what Waylon made for breakfast.
Relationships: Waylon Park/Miles Upshur
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	A Sticky Situation

“Miles!” Waylon called out from the small kitchen. “Breakfast!”

Miles sat up from the bed, hair fluffed up from last night's shower. He stretched in his briefs and walked from the room to the hallway. A sweet smell wafted out from the kitchen, and Miles nearly turned into a cartoon character, floating up following the delicious smell. He rounded the corner to find Waylon flipping a pancake onto a plate, only wearing a loose pair of blue boxers. Waylon turned around and greeted the man with a warm smile. 

“Pancakes?”

Miles looked at the perfectly cooked pancakes, resembling the sun. “Hell yeah.”

He walked up behind Waylon, resting a chin on the smaller mans dainty shoulder. Waylon stacked up a plateful of pancakes onto a large white plate. He scooped a small bit of butter onto them and spread it out. He turned and looked to Miles and gave him a peck on the lips. Miles gave a warm hum of joy as he did that. Miles reached forward and grabbed the syrup bottle, Waylon moved back to the pan to make some more pancakes for himself. Miles squirted some syrup onto his breakfast, before getting a shit eating grin on his face. He dipped his finger into the syrup and looked over at Waylon. 

“Way?”

“Hmm?”

“Look.”

Waylon looked over and watched as Miles licked the syrup from his finger. He watched as his tongue swirled around his middle finger of his right hand, being that he doesn’t have his pointer anymore. Waylon made a click sound with his tongue before rolling his eyes and resuming making the food. Miles huffed, unhappy with Waylon’s reaction. He scooped up some more syrup from his pancake and held it on his finger for a moment, before making the decision to smack his finger onto Waylon’s cheek. Waylon jumped back and reflectively wiped the sticky syrup from his face. 

“Miles what the hell?”

“Got you to pay attention to me.”

“How old are you,” Waylon snorted, wiping the last of the syrup away. “I was already paying attention to you.”

Miles scooped more syrup onto his middle finger, along with his ring finger. He made sure to have the tips of his fingers thoroughly coated before bringing it up to Waylon’s face. 

“Prove it,” Miles challenged, a hungry look in his eyes. Hungry for more than just breakfast. He watched Waylon carefully, waiting for his inevitable rejection followed by a whiny ‘Milesssss’. The reaction he got wasn’t what he was expecting. Waylon grabbed ahold of Miles’ wrist and held it for a moment, starting at his fingers, with a small bit of syrup beginning to drip. Miles waited for Waylon to shove his hand away and to be scolded, but when Waylon parted his lips and pulled Miles’ hand closer to him, Miles’ mouth dropped. 

He watched as his fingers were brought to Waylon’s lips, gently touching the pink skin. Waylon’s tongue shyly came out and sucked his fingers into his mouth. Miles’ eyes were wide open, jaw nearly to the floor. He was not at all expecting this. A few moments passed of Waylon licking off all the syrup, making sure he got every last drop. His eyes flicked up and met with Miles’, and Waylon sucked his fingers into his mouth down to the knuckle, before grazing his teeth along Miles’ calloused flesh. Waylon pulled Miles’ fingers from his mouth, a triumphant and downright cocky grin on his face. He kissed the top of Miles’ hand before letting go of it. 

“I could go for some breakfast now,” Waylon said. 

“Me. Fucking. Too.”


End file.
